


Do Our Dance

by DeadandDevine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Feels, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Short, loveeeee, moans, oh wait I said that....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadandDevine/pseuds/DeadandDevine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ashton are dancing and Luke and Calum want them to stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Our Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys well when I'm sad fluffy mashton is my go to move because if they can be happy I have a chance right? I don't know. I know you guys don't wanna hear my life story or anything because i'm boring but my life is really sucky right now and my pick me up i was hoping for isn't here...so yeah this is my little i wanna feel better while i get fat with brownies and shit story

Ashton was pumped from the show bounding with unreleased adrenaline. He was so bright and bubbly that they didn't help him remove him sound pack just yet. 

He walked over grabbing a water bottle winking at Luke when the blonde walked by. The blonde rolled his eyes before plopping next to his boyfriend cuddling close to the raven haired boy. Ashton smiled, the one that makes his eyes crinkle, before he reached up a hand to take out his ear piece pausing when he heard something. 

He glanced over still listening to the sounds and saw Calum and Luke but theirs were off so it had to be Michael. He listened closer to hear what was going on.

At first he hears the faint sound of a breath being exhaled. Then one louder and a bit closer to the mic making it right in Ashton's ear. Listening further he heard a moan and some movement. 

It was definitely Michael now making Ashton curious as he listened further. His breath stuttered a bit then it was quieter. The silence only lasted a moment before Michael was moaning softly again. The sound was on his breath out so it wasn't very loud.

He did it again his voice wavering a bit, then he heard him breathe in sharply before moaning out an 'oh god' his breathing picking up. He made an 'mmm' noise before moaning again his breathing obviously laboured. His voice was soft and he kept stuttering through the 'ohh' Ashton heard him mutter fuck. 

He get his jeans grow a bit tight still listening to him. He was addicted to the sound of Michael's moans. They were so soft and breathy, he imagined the boy with his eyes squeezed shut biting into his lip. Ashton shuddered a bit losing track of where he was for a moment. 

Michael muttered 'shit' before breathing heavily making soft sounds and stuttering breaths. "S-shit" Michael whispered a small 'fuck' following after. The soft noises went straight to Ashton's cock. 

"Oh fuck." Michael moaned softly again his breath coming in short staccato.

His breath was choked and his breath becoming more erratic and choked off. He breathed out heavily before trying to keep quiet. There was another soft oh god followed by him swallowing and slowing his laboured breathing. 

Ashton finally let them take off the sound pack the older woman making his hard on wilt to almost non existence. After his pack was removed Ashton peered up seeing Michael stepping outside of his dressing room. 

The honey haired boy had a hard time meeting his eyes and sat down looking at his phone as an excuse not to look at him. After hearing that Ash couldn't tell how he felt about his band mate. 

\- 3 Days Later - 

They were now on speaking terms even though Michael never knew they weren't and they were sharing a room. Ashton had decided that it was a bout of lust nothing more. He had pulled himself together and was just fine. 

Michael snorted as he heard the head board knock again the wall and Calum's voice moaning Luke's name and Luke making soft noises in return. 

"Who do you think tops?"

"Definitely Calum have you seen the way he blushes under Calum's "bedroom eyes"? "

Michael snorted again returning to his game. Ashton mumbled about a shower ducking into the bathroom. He was in there quite awhile and it worried the green eyed boy who paused his game getting up. 

Just as he was about to rap his knuckles against the door he heard something making him pause. He heard Ashton moaning as he breathed heavily. 

His voice was deep an a bit throaty at the beginning making Michael fatten in his shorts. Ashton's breathing was exaggerated as he heard the flick of his writs and the occasional 'yeah' slip from his lips. 

As he got close his voice slipped up in range and became a bit louder. Michael found himself pressing his ear against the door and his cock rock hard. He started to moan words and Michael strained his ears to hear him. 

"Oh yes, yeah, oh god I'm cumming. Oh ah."

Michael bit his lip to keep in a moan as he heard Ashton's voice at its highest and it stayed there as he caught his breath making soft little noises as his voice inched back down to normal. Michael quickly backed away and started playing his game again. 

He had tried to piece together why Ashton had acted oddly after he came out of his dressing room. Then it kind of hit him. Ashton had most likely heard him since he still hasn't removed his head set. The door swing open and revealed Ashton in all his glory. 

"Nice shower?"

Ashton stuttered in his movements before seeming to snap out of it. "Yeah it was. "

Michael smiled returning to his game deciding where he could take this. Switching off the game he started to watch tv laying back. He waited realising there was going to be a sex scene coming up. He could moan and see if anything happened but blame it on the tv. 

Ashton had changed and now sat on the bed while Michael laid down pushing down the waist band of his shorts wrapping a hand around his cock. The scene started and Michael pumped his dick paying attention to the head. Closing his eyes he let out a soft moan tightening his grip a bit and sliding his hand over the hot flesh. He heard Ashton shift a bit and smiled a bit knowing it was working. He took his hand away licking it and wrapping a hand back around his dick. 

He moaned again flicking his wrist a bit faster gasping at the wet sensation. His calloused fingers applying pressure to the head making another moan slip from his lips breathing becoming ragged. He whined quietly rolling his hips into his hand and fondling his balls and pumping faster. 

"Oh god fuck." 

His voice was soft and light as he continued turning his head to the side muffling the moans a bit more. His other hand trailed down his body a bit teasing his hole making him dance on the edge. He bit his lip as he writhed pure ecstasy just a bit away and he pushed the tip of his finger in making him come. 

He moaned softly as he came biting harshly into his lip. Once he was done he smiled that the sex scene was over and done with he waited a bit for a sad scene faking tears and wiping up his mess. Tugging his shorts back up and switching off the tv his body rolled up stretching making a satisfied sound at the pop and walked over to Ashton's bed laying on the other side. 

"All worked up over a sex scene eh mate?"

Ashton blushed as he practically dove under the covers hiding his erection and flushed face. 

"Whatever you wanna complain you have your own bed."

Michael snorted rolling over and starting to fall asleep. Just as he slipped under he heard Ashton moaning softly a curse falling from his lips. 

"Okay what the fuck is going on between you two?" 

Michael was startled from his breakfast looking at his best friend in a bit of shock. 

"Pardon?"

"You and Ash!" The black haired boy threw his hands up in exasperation. 

"Um? We're in a band and we play music?" He said it as a question rather than an answer. 

Calum fixed him with a glare clearly not amused by his playing dumb. 

"You guys are stuck in some sort of dance with each other and the sexual tension is driving me crazy!" He floundered his arms. 

Michael smiled internally but still played dumb on the outside. "Cal... You don't have to live like this...there's options. I can help you." He reached across holding Calum's hand tightly and looking him in the eyes. "Now I understand its not just an addiction it's a lifestyle but I'm here. Yes Cal this is an intervention because you really need to stop with the fantasies. Ashton and I aren't a thing and I know that you want us to be naked and rolling between the sheets out faces twisted in the sweet pleasure that is sex but....it's not happening right now. It must be hard for you but I'm always here."

Calum's mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few moment before he tore his hand from Michael's. "fuck you Clifford." 

"We'll someone isn't a very happy Kiwi." 

Calum snorted before digging in the fridge. Ashton came down a short while later yawning cutely settling next to Mikey. 

"Hey Ash..." 

"Calum I told you, there's a better way." 

Ashton seemed to snap out of his sleepy state staring between the two. "Uhm can I know what's going on here?"

"Well we just wanna know what the fuck is up with you and Mikey lately." Luke mumbled making a beeline towards Calum and curling into him. 

"Lucas, don't curse. Now do you guys really wanna know? " Ashton asked catching Michael's eyes. 

"Yes please!" 

"Mikey and I are adults who watch tv play music and live life. That's it. You can calm down and whatever dance you think is going on isn't happening."

"Sure. I call saying I told you so when you two are together." 

Michael snorted moving onto his phone to scroll through twitter. Michael as Ashton knew there was a shift between their relationship but how do you discuss something like that? It's kind of embarrassing to bring up so they danced around each other. It wasn't a quote 'bad thing' but at the same time it's fucking with the rest of the band. His eyes flicked over seeing Ashton on his phone as well. 

He could hear the sounds of Luke and Calum feeding each other the soft giggle of Luke and the slight smack of lips. He honestly envied his friends. He and Ashton didn't know if they just got off on each other or if there was feelings involved. Michael was dying to know if there was an answer he wanted it. 

Putting his bowl in the sink he went to the couch laying down while Ashton followed flopping on top of him. Michael smiled before turning around so Ashton was facing him. 

"Hello." He whispered quietly giggling when Ashton smiled. 

The curly haired boy searched Michael's eyes for some sort of answer to what they were. He knew he could just ask but kissing him seemed like such a good idea that he couldn't resist. He leaned down slotting hIs lips with Michael's sighing in contentment as they connected. Michael's eyes fluttered shut and he gripped the beautiful curls a small noise coming from him as Ashton moved below him temporarily disconnecting their lips. Ashton shot a small smile of apology before leaning in again kissing him softly. 

The kiss was slow and sweet making Michael weak at the knees and glad he was lying down or he would have fallen by now. Ashton had decided that he wanted inside the other mans mouth gently running his tongue along the seam of plump lips. Michael's lips easily opened allowing him access rubbing his to fur against Ashton's happily feeling a thumb gently caress his cheek. They fell into a steady rhythm making them both happy and their tongues tangled and fingers knotted into hair. It was obviously a kiss, a French one at that, but in a way it wasn't dirty or erotic it was just a simple kiss to them. Millions of feelings an emotions poured into the kiss a close connection forming and growing stronger between the two. They were so deeply involved they didn't see or hear Calum and Luke whispering quietly. Right now it was just MichaelandAshton and they were okay with that. 

It wasn't a dance, not tango waltz or even the rumba, but it was just so them. They didn't know what they were or what they were going to be. It didn't matter though because they were happy and content. 

"I TOLD YOU SO!!" 

Well there's that.


End file.
